


MINE!!!!!

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	MINE!!!!!

"Stark ti prego restituiscimi lo scudo, mi serve sai ci sono degli alieni invasori e il mondo ha bisogno di Cap e del suo scudo!" disse Steve con tono imperante "Gno, mi hai dato lo scudo e io me lo tengo, è l'unica cosa che posso avere sempre di te dato che tu vai sempre a divertirti con il tuo vecchio amico vecchio" disse Tony gonfiando le guance "Qualcuno ha riportato Tony allo stato mentale di quando aveva 4 anni per caso?" chiese Rogers guardando Wanda e Loki che stavano in un angolino a fischiettare sospettosamente.  
"Lo scudo è mio, tu sei mio, io non ti do nulla, vecchietto ghiacciolo" prese lo scudo e lo verniciò di rosso e giallo "Vedi lo scudo è mio, è lo scudo di Iron Man, sì ad Iron Man piacciono le stelle" continuò fuggendo ancora per la Tower per non farsi prendere da Steve.  
"Vi prego ditemi come posso riprendere Tony e lo scudo" implorò il Capitano "Con un bacio? O era con l'antidoto per la mela avvelenata o il fuso di un arcolaio" disse Loki "No credo fosse spuma di mare mista al vero amore. Comunque qualcosa delle fiabe" disse Wanda.  
Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo e dopo un'ora riuscì a catturare Tony "Ok, ora tu ti siedi qui e fai il bravo" iniziò "Speriamo sia il bacio" pensò poi lo baciò "Ce ne hai messo di tempo Capitano per deciderti a baciarmi" sbottò Stark "E lo scudo me lo tengo comunque"


End file.
